villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emil Antonowsky
Emil M. Antonowsky is a supporting antagonist in the 1987 film Robocop. He is the main accomplice of the nefarious crime lord Clarence Boddicker and serves as a despicable member of his gang. He was also responsible of creating Robocop after he, his boss and gang brutally gunned down Officer Alex Murphy and leading his wife Ellen and his son James to moved to a new home. He was portrayed by Paul McCrane. Role Emil was first seen driving a getaway truck that contains him and the rest of his gang including his boss Clarence after a bank robbery gone bad, in which most monies they robbed ended up being burnt. Emil then notices a police car driven by officers Alex J. Murphy and Anne Lewis coming after them, and alerts his gang. A violent on-road shootout ensued, but by sacrificing one of their member, Emil and his gang buddies managed to lose the two officers and got away temporarily. Eventually Murphy and Anne arrives to the gang's hideout at a run-down steel mill. Emil and another member of Clarence's gang was seen watching an inane television show. Murphy, arrives and surprises the two thugs. After killing the other thug, Murphy tries to arrest Emil but more thugs arrive and overpower Murphy. Just as infuriated Emil attempts to kill Murphy, Clarence stops his minion, only to brutally kill Murphy while toying with the hapless officer. Lewis unfortunately was incapacitated by Joe Cox, another member of Clarence's gang so she was unable to help Murphy. But Murphy did not stay dead for long. After Murphy is transformed into Robocop, the cyborg goes in search of crime on the routine patrol and finds Emil terrorizing an innocent citizen at a petrol station, resulting in a stand-off. RoboCop then warns Emil that whether he is dead or alive he is coming with the robotic police. Emil then immediately realizes who Robocop is: a police whom Emil thought he killed. A stunned Emil tries to kill him again by blowing up the petrol station before escaping on a motorcycle, but Robocop manages to destroy Emil's motorcycle and rendering the criminal badly wounded. Robocop, catching up to Emil, demands the criminal his identity, but Emil was too broken to answer. Later, Emil, apparently recuperated from his injury and bailed out from prison/hospital, met with the rest of Clarence's gang and they indulge themselves in vandalizing a street before setting off to hunt down and destroy Robocop on the orders of Dick Jones, who issues them with sophisticated military-grade weapons after Robocop was rescued by Anne Lewis who save him from the Detroit Police SWAT leader now turned traitor Lt. Hedgecock who betrayed Detroit Police to destroy him. At the steel mill, Emil attempts to run Robocop over with his van, but Robocop tricks him into crashing the van into a vat of toxic waste. Emil is doused in the acidic waste and his skin begins to melt off his body, leading him to wander aimlessly around the mill in agony. He then leaps into his comrade Leon, begging for help. Leon instead screams in terror and makes a run. Eventually, he stumbles into the path of Boddicker's speeding car and is promptly run over, his body violently splattering over the windscreen in the process, much to Clarence's disgust. Navigation Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:RoboCop Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawns Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Vandals Category:Brutes